In the operation of railroads, grease or friction modifying compositions are applied onto railroad rails, such as to the top of rails or sides of the rails at curves, turnouts, switches. Compositions that include lubricants and friction modifying materials, such as grease, can either reduce or increase the friction where necessary to improve train performance and reduce wear on both the rails and the train wheels. Some compositions, for example friction modifying materials, that increases the friction between the train wheel and the rail, may be applied to the top of the rail to ensure contact with train wheels during passage of a train consist over the rail. Applicators for applying compositions to the top and side of rails are known, for example U.S. application Ser. No. 12/788,971, UK patent GB2,446,949 (both of which are incorporated herein by reference), U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,821,263, or 6,742,624.
Depending upon the composition being applied, and the type of applicator used, friction modifying material may be wasted as the wheel passes along the rail and interacts with the application device. Applicators that apply compositions to the top of the rail may interact with the rail wheel and deform as the wheel passes over the applicator (and track). These applicators need to be durable to withstand repeated contact with train wheels or the harsh conditions to which applicators are exposed, while at the same time deliver a composition to the top of the rail. Applicators comprising a neoprene foam may be incompatible with certain types of friction modifying materials, including water-based and oil-based compositions. In addition, certain applicators used in the prior art may be difficult to manufacture.